


Same As It Ever Was

by whitachi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call it Shark Week. Team Hebi has some internal strife. The title is a multi-lingual pun, I just want you to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same As It Ever Was

"Hey, come on, let's rest for a bit," Suigetsu said as he was already making himself comfortable on a low rock in the shade of an outcropping on the cliffside. He stretched out his legs and started to kick his shoes off when Karin threw her hands up in the air. 

"Again? _Again?!_ " She got so agitated that her glasses slipped down to the edge of her nose. She pushed them up as she turned to face Sasuke, who had stopped a few paces ahead of them, silent and looking forward over the horizon. "We just stopped! Like, an hour and a half ago, we had to stop because _he_ \--" She pointed at Suigetsu, who was peacefully sipping from one of his water bottles. Sasuke did not turn. "--said he was tired! How long are you going to keep putting up with this?" 

"I don't know why you're complaining so much," Suigetsu said as he pulled off one shoe to shake out pebbles, and wiggled his toes into the dusty earth. "We all get to take a break, after all." He showed half a smile's worth of teeth and leaned back against the rock. "You look _tired_ , after all, Karin. I mean, like, really worn out. Totally busted." He grinned until his eyes closed and kicked his legs up in the air. "I mean, I guess! That might just be your normal face!" 

Karin put both hands behind her back and glared at Suigetsu over the rims of her glasses. Her upper lip twitched. "I thought _you_ people could never stop moving." 

Suigetsu's mouth hung open. "No way," he said, and then let out a little incredulous bark of a laugh. "No way! Sasuke, did you hear what she just said?" Sasuke had not budged an inch, and thus did not pay any heed to Suigetsu's finger, pointing at Karin's satisfied smirk. "She's totally some kind of racist!" 

Karin placed on hand on her jutted-out hip, and brought the other to barely cover her lips with her fingers, as though holding back a secret. "And really, what's with stopping to _drink_ all the time? I heard _your type_ had to eat _constantly._ " 

Suigetsu glared as he sipped the last dregs of his water bottle from his straw, and then snorted. "Okay, first off, that is _such_ an unfounded stereotype and things like that can be really hurtful, and _second_ , if we're going to start talking about people who _eat too much_ \--" 

Suigetsu broke off as Sasuke appeared next to him before either of them could think of noticing it. Karin looked away, focusing on pushing up her glasses (which were perfectly in place, actually), as Sasuke slowly looked at her, and then him. Without a word, he reached and took one of the canteen bottles Suigetsu had holstered to his body, unscrewed the cap, and took a small drink. When the bottle was replaced, he looked at Suigetsu and said, "Are you rested enough?" 

Suigetsu grinned toothily and stretched out his toes one last time before slipping his shoes back on. "Yep, I just needed a little bit! Thanks, boss!" 

"Let's keep moving, then," Sasuke said, and began to walk forward again. Suigetsu stood up and shook the last drops from his emptied water bottle against Karin's legs, and hurried to fall in step behind Sasuke. 

Karin was left with no choice but to stick her tongue out fiercely at the both of them before hurrying to keep their pace. 


End file.
